deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser Jr.
'''Bowser Jr. '''is the son of Bowser and a character from the ''Super Mario ''series. He starred in a One Minute Melee against Mecha Sonic. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Big the Cat vs Bowser Jr. (Completed) *Bowser Jr. VS Agumon *Bowser Jr. VS Bandana Waddle Dee *Bowser Jr. VS Charmander *Bowser Jr. vs Diddy Kong *Bowser Jr. VS Jet the Hawk (Completed) *Bowser Jr. VS Metal Sonic *Bowser Jr. Vs Peacock (Completed) *Bowser Jr. vs Peridot *Bowser Jr. vs Waluigi *Bowser Jr. vs Squirtle *Bowser Jr. vs Porky Minch *Bowser Jr. VS Tails the fox *Bowser Jr. vs. Vector the Crocodile *Cell Jr. VS Bowser Jr. (Completed) *Dr. Eggman vs. Bowser Jr. *Godzilla Junior vs. Bowser Junior (Completed) *Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Characters Royale (Completed) *Prince Fluff vs Bowser Jr. (Completed) *Princess Morbucks VS Bowser Jr (Completed) *Quote VS Bowser Jr. *Super Smash Bros. 4 Newcomer Battle Royale (Completed) *Toon Link vs Bowser Jr. (Completed) *Tron Bonne vs. Bowser Jr. (Completed) Possible Opponents * Peridot (Steven Universe) * Tron Bonne (Mega Man Legends) History Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Prince Bowser Koopa the Second/ Prince Bowser Koopa Junior *Age: Unknown (somewhere between 5 and 10) *Weight: Unknown (likely over 100 lbs *Height: 4'4 (compared to Mario who is 5'1) *Only son of Bowser *Pro Golfer Natural Abilities *Can breath streams and balls of fire *Sonic Roar shrinks opponents for a temporary amount of time Weaponry *Can throw Green shells and Bo-Bombs *Can throw Hammer Brother hammers *His Paintbrush can whack people or use goop to burn, electrify, cover vision, create portals, or become Shadow Mario Koopa Clown Car *Can go between 68 and 128 mph *Can drop Mechakoopas *Has a drill, sawblades, fork, and wrecking balls *Shoots cannonballs and Bullet Bills *Has boxing gloves to punch people (no shit) Army and Koopalings *Has most of Bowser's Army Including: **Goombas **Koopas **Hammer Bros **Lakitu **Piranha Plant **Buzzy Beetle **Spiny **Boo **Dry Bones **Chain Chomps **Pokeys *The seven Koopalings: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, and Ludwig Von Koopa **All Koopalings have Junior Clown Cars and can breathe fire **Iggy and Roy can spin in rapid succesion, but can be easy to read **Morton can create shockwaves by jumping **Lemmy uses balls to move around and can throw bombs and make fake clones **Wendy can throw rings at opponents Feats *Recognized by Bowser so much that he has earned his own airship and Kart Level based on him *Survived a fall that knocked Bowser unconscious *Survived his Boomsday machine's explosion *Can take on both Mario and Luigi at once *Conquered the Baseball Kingdom Faults *Naive *Like many regular Koopas he has terrible durability without his shell *His Paint from his paintbrush can be washed away from simple water Gallery Trivia Category:Mario characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Villains Category:Kids Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Fire Users Category:Technology users Category:Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Hammer Users Category:Monster